Heights
by evilRevan
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet thing, a simple date between two people. Nothing more. What neither of them expected was for one of them to trip... and fall off the airship.


The main transportation in Selphia, the airship, hovered in the back of town surrounded by an endless stretch of blue sky and fluffy white clouds in all shapes and sizes. Cargo and passengers came and went as time moved on, the people never staying for long. Even the large boxes filled with cargo were stocked in shops, used in dishes, or sent away to other towns through the big blue sky.

But no matter how many things came and went, the airship always returned, bobbing gently in the breeze as it waited for someone to take the wheel and embark on yet another journey.

Today the airship was empty, the driver and passengers long gone as the fall sun hung high in the sky above, the cold devouring the warmth provided as winter slowly crept up Selphia.

"Hurry up Leon!" A young woman yelled from afar, white boots racing across the stone path and up the wooden platform which lead up to the Airship. The birds who had taken up residence near the top of mast took flight, their brown and black feathers gently floating on the wild wind whipping through the ship.

The platform creaked when a second person came aboard the unused airship, a chuckle soon following. "My, my aren't you excited." A man purred, blue eyes focusing themselves on a green haired woman leaning dangerously over the ship's gold trimmed railing. The woman in question was far too engrossed in the scenery to hear him, finding the fluffy clouds below far too entertaining.

The man, Leon, felt slightly put off and at the same time, highly _amused_.

Frey the pseudo princess rested her arms on the railing as she watched the clouds mist around the bottom of the airship. The ship creaked, prying her eyes away from the scene and towards Leon who now stood beside her. There was a faint smirk on his face. A rush of blood flooded her cheeks.

"What are you doing Leon?" She shot him a wary look, dreading his reply.

Leon's fluffy blue ears twitched as the wind picked up and began to play with his fur and Frey's pigtails. "Just staring at your cute red face," he said, laughing as Frey's face turned an even brighter shade of red similar to a strawberry.

"H-hey-"

Frey quickly removed her arms from the railing and tried to respond to his merciless teasing. But instead of turn her entire body to the left to face him face to face, the sudden shift in weight her left foot buckled forcing her to lose her balance. In just seconds her eyes grew wide as she felt her body slowly fell over the railing without a sound.

"Frey!"

Two hands shot out on impulse, reaching for her retreating form as her upper body began to disappear over the railing. Bright green eyes watched as the clouds below grew closer threatening to wrap around her like the bottom of the ship. Fear quickly engulfed her mind, hear heart racing a mile a minute till she could hear it roaring inside her ears.

She opened to mouth to scream only to fell the air in her lungs leave her breathless.

And then something grabbed the back of her shirt, forcefully yanking her away from the railing and back onto the ship. For a second time today she fell… but _onto_ something soft rather than into _nothing. _Frey's head spun dizzily as the scenery and colors started to blend together before her very eyes. A pain blossomed in her chest as she struggled to fill her lungs with air, her heart still pounding in fear while Frey tried to tell herself she was- _alive_ and not dead.

A pair of arms wrapping around her convinced her she was indeed, _alive._

Big green eyes looked up to see a fearful, concerned Leon holding onto her for dear life. In the distance his brightly colored fan lay forgotten and discarded on the deck.

A few stray tears leaked out from of Frey's big green eyes.

Leon's bright blue eyes reflected the expression on his face; _fear_. "Don't you dare…" His embrace became tighter as he struggled to find the words to say.

"…Do that again." He finished, his eyes shining brightly in fear. Frey shivered but nodded, never wanting to go through that again.

"I-I won't."

"Good. I-I don't want to see you disappear, Frey."

It was then Frey decided to release the floodgates. Tears spilled from her bright green eyes soaking Leon her herself while they remained sitting on the deck of the airship; Frey sobbing and Leon softly rubbing her back

Arthur was the first to find them, concern etched upon his features the moment he heard crying and shouting. The prince inquired as to what was wrong, to which Leon replied with a growl, "Leave _now_." The man took a hesitant step back but ultimately obeyed because of the malicious look in Leon's eyes. The Jackal didn't want anyone near Frey, let alone allow anyone to take her away from him. That much was blatantly clear.

The platform creaked as the blond prince left the airship and whenever someone tried to board, he made up an excuse to keep them away- for Leon's and Frey's benefit.

In time Frey's body relaxed, the sobs and the tears quickly fading away until there was just _silence._

Leon stopped rubbing her back. "Better?" A slow, nonverbal nod was Frey's only response.

"Can you stand?" He asked, knowing they had to move before the airship departed to pick up more supplies and passengers. Frey didn't respond right away and when she did, her head shook side to side. a very clear _no _in response to his question. The princess didn't trust herself enough to walk without stumbling over her feet.

A sigh echoed in the silence.

"Alright…. I'm going to pick you up, is that alright?" This time she nodded, sniffling pitifully when Leon released her to stand up. Almost immediately after he carried her in his arms, holding her like a fragile child before walking off the airship.

Many of the villagers shoot the two of them strange looks. Leon both ignored their stares, quickly making his way towards the castle- to _their _room.

The door opened and closed clumsily behind them. Their room was mostly empty, having only been married for two months at this point. Leon eyed the clock Frey bought on their first date nearly a year ago, tick noisily in the background. Silently he proceeded towards the bed located in the back of the room. Once he stood before the bed he lowered Frey onto it, removing her boots and pulling the covers over her. He tried not to look at her tear stained face…. or her puffy red eyes.

"Get some sleep, Frey."

"You're staying right?"

Leon's ears perked up when he heard Frey finally speak up, eyes wide for a brief moment. Quickly the shock ebbed away as a faint smile appeared on his face, his hand gently patting her on her head.

"I won't go anywhere if that's what you want." Frey made a noise which sounded like a strangled yes. In less than ten minutes the two of them were sleeping side by side in bed, Frey clinging to him in her slumber.


End file.
